


I miss you

by Deadontheinside



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor is sad, he just needs a hug, its just sad and short, lotor loves his music box, season 6 destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadontheinside/pseuds/Deadontheinside
Summary: Lotor is feeling lonely and decides to open one of his favourite things, and lets out all his emotions in the process.or Lotor just misses his mother.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and its very short.

Lotor stared into the blank sky in front of him, for a universe full of stars this part seemed unnaturally bare compared to other places he had been. Lotor looked down to his hands which were fiddling with a small box at his feet, he turned his head back to the large window on the observation deck. He let his fingers run over the cool metal of the small clasp on the front of the polished wooden box, he never knew which planet the wood came from but to be truthful he didn’t care. 

He carefully unlatched the clasp on the front of the box, the lid popped open and he slowly lifted it all the way up, inside was a dial, kind of like a clock dial that you could change, and hovering over it was a small ball of turquoise flames that flickered and danced in front of his eyes.  
Then the flame suddenly got brighter and a beautiful voice came from the flame itself, it was his mothers voice, singing one of the many songs that was magically implanted in the flames in the box, he turned the dial two spaces and the colour of the flame went from turquoise to a red-orange and then a pinkish colour that created ever moving patterns on the wall of the dimly lit room, the box had many different songs his mother had sung before she died, and each one had its own colour flame.

The pink flame was Lotor’s favourite, it was a soft lullaby that sounded like a sad goodbye to a loved one that echoed around the room, it reminded Lotor of how much he missed the times he could run around and play in the different ships and spend his days amongst piles of books and digital screens where he could read his mothers amazing scientific works and then look up further possibilities in one of the many books he had acquired from all over the universe. It was at times like this he wished his mother was still alive.  
Lotor grazed his fingers over the lid of box listening to the lullaby as the flame pulsed and glowed in tune with the voice spilling from it, he looked back out of the window as a cold tear fell slowly down his face and landed on the floor in front of him. It had been such a long time since he had cried but now he just couldn’t help it, the tears continued to cascade down his face leaving their icy trails on his already cold skin. If his father saw him like this he would call him weak and worthless, and after being told it so often Lotor believed it to be true, why else would it be a recurring pattern.  
Lotor’s eyes shifted back to pink flame as danced its slow dance just above the centre of the dial. The last tear fell down his face just as the song ended and the room returned to its calm silence, Lotor turned the dial twice more and the pink flame was replaced by a dark blue that resembled the depths of most planet’s oceans, but instead it had sparks of gold that flicked in the flame, this song was a song about the stars and the colours of space, Lotor looked back out the window maybe hoping to see one of the colours his mother described in the song, or maybe to see a star that shone like a polished diamond that his mother also sang about. The songs tune had a beat that seemed to push and pull like the ocean itself. 

Lotor then switched the dial before the song had ended to another song, this one was different, the voice that came out of the deep purple and silver flame wasn’t warm but cold and harsh sounding compared to the song which was about missing a loved one. The song may not have been the nicest but it meant the most to Lotor because it was the last song she ever sung, it was the song she recorded when she knew she going to die, and it was about how much she loved him and was going to miss him, in the song his mother had requested he stay strong and brave and ever since he had heard the song for the first time he had made himself a promise to withhold his mother’s request.

When the final song ended Lotor gently closed the box and carefully picked it up and held it to his chest, it was the last piece of mother, the only person who had ever loved him was now gone and all he had left was an old music box. Lotor felt the cold tears start trickling down his face as he shut his eyes, loud sobs racked his body as he allowed himself to release the stress and pain from the previous months. After a few minutes the sobs died down to small whimpers and his body had stopped shaking, he sat in the empty observation deck longing for the warmth of another, but nobody cared to help him and the only person who could have was gone. Lotor squeezed his eyes tighter, ‘one day’ he thought ‘one day I’ll leave this place and finally be free to carry on my mother’s research.’ Lotor hoped this would be the case but it obviously wasn’t, he would never be happy, he would never have a proper life, he would never find someone who cared, he would never be free.


End file.
